prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-5742688-20150202210115/@comment-25937133-20150202213221
I think it was pointless for him to specifically become a police officer with the sole purpose being to help the girls get some answers and give them an ally on the force and then turn around and get on a hypocritical high moral horse and basically play right into A's hand...just like the rest of the police force. I get that he took an oath and I respect that - be he is still straddling the fence so to speak. He won't tell the girls stuff about what the police are finding / what they think about Mona's murder and the evidence related to it. His reason being that he isn't supposed to be talking to them them official police investigation matters. At the same time, he hasn't told the police squat about A. Which when you get right down to it is obstruction of justice since it's relevant to the case (Mona was killed right after claiming Ali was A). If he wants to be an upstanding cop and not tell the liars stuff, then fine - but he is breaking the same rules he is claiming to uphold by not telling the cops about A or that A might have a helper outside of jail. Hypocritical and contrary to his motivations for joining the cops in the first place. If he won't tell the cops about A, then he has to make some exceptions about not telling the liars things. The cops have no idea that A ever existed past Season 2 with Mona's confinement in Radley. Therefore, they have no idea that some evidence could be planted by A, that Mona was likely killed by someone directly related to to A (or A themself), that if Ali is A she has outside help etc. Thus Toby has a better and more realistic view of the situation and the evidence that surfaces (ie he knows that some or all of it may be A manipulating the police and framing the liars). Based on that, I think he owes them at least a heads up about the police's general suspicions and evidence. Because the way it is right now is: A plants evidence. Toby knows it is probably planted, can't prove it so he says nothing to Tanner. He won't tell the liars so they are blindsided with evidence they weren't aware was planted against them. He plays right into A's hand. I don't think he has to tell the girls everything; but I think he should tell them the basics so they can avoid being framed by A. My bigger issue, is that he seems to want the girls to stop investigating all together. Because after being tormented by A and being screwed over by a crappy, corrupt police force, they should just sit back and let that same crappy, corrupt, police force (who has no idea A exists much less that he/she might be fabricating evidence) handle everything. Seems legit. -__-